This Was It
by Any-Clan
Summary: I dunno, like...Canada goes to a world meeting (because he's skipped the last five), thinking he'd go unnoticed. He did. But Prussia...is there and they fall in love...? I'll make a better summary later.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you are Sweet Jelly Hearts! A non-suicidal Canada who won't randomly kiss Prussia because he can. I hope you enjoy it, but I don't have a lot of experience writing these two together (well…I actually have never written either one before, but Canada shouldn't be too tough to piece together, although I haven't seen enough Prussia in the anime to have a good feel for him and fanfics are all I have, not that I don't trust 90% of them…). I plan on updating this once a month and in no particular order, so, yeah. This Was It. **

This was it.

It was, really. The last quiet night before the world conference in Berlin. Tomorrow morning at 4:30 Canada had to be out the door and on an airplane ready to go. That was when he'd pass out and not wake up again until the airplane woman was handing him the aimless crap that was going to pass for his dinner. And after 15 minutes worth of neck rubbing, he'd finally eat the cold and hardened chicken by-product while drinking an unidentifiable yellow-tinted liquid he could only pray to the personification of heaven that it wasn't pee.

Canada sighed. After he got off the plane and the conference started he'd become nobody again. To tell the truth, he had skipped some of the meetings. Like the one in Moscow. After being sat on by Russia, the Canadian didn't think he could go and do it again. He didn't WANT to skip meetings, but nobody ever noticed when he _was _there, let alone when he _wasn't_.

'I should go to this one,' Canada had told himself. 'Because I've skipped the last three or four.'

So, because he was guilty about not going, Canada had forced himself to go. Maybe he could go and after the lunch break just not come back. He did do that sometimes, just go and explore some of the cities that interested him.

But maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time, he'd show up and someone would notice him. Perhaps they've noticed that he had failed to show up for the past few get-togethers. Probably not. Anyways, he had to get ready for a pain-in-the-ass travel. Because this would be the last calm night for a long time. Canada was sure of it.

**Nu~. This took me forever to write. I got writers block in the middle of it, so I just decided to make this chapter shorter than I usually make them (I'm sorry, I've just never been able to write long chapters…). But I feel kinda like Canada right now, because I have to go to this meeting thing and I've accidently skipped the last, like, six. Fuuuuh. Reviews are always appreciated, especially if they have nothing to do with the fic…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm an ass. I totally forgot that I wrote this fic. Oops. Well, I hope you enjoy this.**

Prussia groaned as he fell off the couch he had been forced to sleep on. Due to his lack of being a nation, Prussia no longer had his own house and was often forced to spend his nights in a bar drinking because either Germany or Austria wouldn't let him stay for a while, or France and Spain couldn't house him.

This week it had been his brother, because the World Conference was in Berlin and Germany had given up trying to stop the albino from crashing the meeting (though he would never admit to recognizing the micro-nation 'Prussia' as a nation, he did).

He got up off the ground and shuffled his way into the kitchen, grabbing the first edible thing in sight. It was a banana, which the former nation promptly peeled and ate. Taking another one and going up stairs to change into something 'decent', as West would say, Prussia mumbled to himself about how lonely his nights were.

Turning towards the bathroom near the top of the stairs, he heard Germany get out of bed and begin to make it, after the initial pause that came with the surprise of not having Italy in his bed. Prussia closed the bathroom door and sat down on the toilet, throwing the banana peel into the porcelain pot, along with his fecal matters. Germany then accidently walked in on his brother and, surprised, said:

"I didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Ja, vell I fell off that unawesome couch of yours," Was Prussia's response as he shooed Germany out of the bathroom. Once the younger of the two was out the older flushed and cleaned himself up.

"Vest! I'm using your room to change!" Prussia called to West. Germany didn't reply. Prussia didn't care; he went in anyways, slamming the door. Germany heard it and sighed. He knew Prussia would have gone in anyways.

When Prussia came out, he was in his usual attire of a tight-fitting black tee and jeans. Gilbird fluttered onto his head and chirped lightly. The two then walked out the door with Germany calling after them to get back in and 'at least have breakfast, Bruder!'. Prussia didn't bother to call back that he had eaten; he wanted to be alone with the only one who wanted him. Well, other than the local bartender.

"Mein Gott, Gilbird. No other time of the jear is as both depressing and nerve-vrecking. Not even a freezing vinter is as bad. But maybe I'll get lucky," He said to the fluffy yellow chick on his head, who sang a solemn song in reply. Prussia smiled. Maybe this will be it. Maybe he WOULD get lucky.

**I like the idea of Prussia being all alone, but refusing to let others know. And I don't know if the country of Germany really does recognize the micro-nation Prussia as a nation or not. I hope to get a little more action into here soon. **


End file.
